


summers with you

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foxes, Happy, Happy Ending, Human, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Romantic Fluff, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad and Happy, SakuAtsu Week, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Spirits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sakuatsufluffweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: “Okay… get off now, I'll get you some clothes.”Hearing that made Atsumu glower at him; his jaw clicked, “I'm not moving. Your lap is comfortable.”A certain fox spirit named Atsumu was extremely hard to handle, but a human— Sakusa, chose to stay with him; he stayed despite the waves, he stayed despite the obstacles they may face now that their hearts were considered as one, and lastly, he stayed despite the weather.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	summers with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godzilla_muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godzilla_muffins/gifts).



> Sakuatsu fluff week 2021! Prompt 4, Tier 3, “I'm not moving. Your lap is comfortable.”
> 
> inspired by the song ‘wear sunscreen' by peach pyramid. last line is inspired by it.
> 
> THIS FIC,, SIGHS,, atsumu didn't have any clothes for likeee almost the whole fic :| 
> 
> this fic is also for my best friend keo! i love her sososos much and shes the BEST, she is awesome in every aspect, she deserves all the goodness in the world. /SENDS HER HUGS thanks keo for staying! ❤️
> 
> errors will be corrected later

The heat of the scorching sun crossing paths with the surface of the people's skin almost melted their fleshes as beads of perspiration stood out on their soaked body; it was more than enough of a reason for humans to lock themselves in their air-conditioned cozy homes than step outside just to experience the unbearable weather that would do nothing but water the blooming annoyance hissing through their figure.

Almost everyone would shroud themselves with frustrations under the sweltering sun; no one would like outdoors, thus,  _ they leave, _ looking for a place much more convenient, something that attaches ecstasy and satisfaction onto the blood flowing through their veins.

_ Summers were like Atsumu Miya. _

People dislike the hot weather, they leave the blistering place for something much more convenient, something much  _ better. _

People dislike the said person, and so, they leave him, too.

Atsumu is a  _ dazzling _ man, he was filled with euphoria that could enthrall anyone with his golden eyes that were like a maze where people get lost, and with his striking features that mapped out his chiseled jawlines.

He tethered humans into him with his bluntness and candor; beneath his arrogant exterior lies nothing as he always speaks the truth. Honesty embedded in his cells. However, this quality is also the quality that drives people away. 

A  _ man _ who didn't wear a mask to filter his unpleasant sides— or should I say,  _ a spirit? _ Specifically, a  _ forest spirit. _

Atsumu was never human to begin with; he was born caused by the kind deeds and gentle hearts of the people from centuries ago. His existence resulted in their desires that meant no harm, only wanting to do something for the greater good.

Atsumu can shift into two forms: the human form, and his animal,  _ fox, _ form, he usually uses the latter when he wants to travel around their territory filled with webs of trees, feeling the need to fulfill his duty of protecting their ecosystem no matter the cost.

He's a spirit whose heart was as pure as the forest's unfettered river, (or at least, that's what he thought) but no one had the ability to see that— or maybe, there was someone.  _ Someone who was still by his side _ , and Atsumu's mind was sometimes invaded by thoughts such as,  _ I wonder how much time he needs to spend with me until he realizes he couldn't stand me. _

Though having those daft ideas were unusual, there were days he'll feel a little bit despondent; he didn't want to imagine a day without the one he treasures,  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi. _

Atsumu could feel the faint light of a sanguine morning sun seeping through the silky curtains, narrowing his amber eyes even though its luminance barely touched his fur—  _ that's right _ , he shifted into his fox form for the reason of not wanting a certain ravenette read the emotions all over his expressive princely face.

Today was one of those imbecilic days where he feels himself drowning in a pool of doubts.

Sakusa would probably scold him for turning into his other form  _ on the mattress _ , but he'll worry about that later.

For now, he felt himself bask in the blessings of the head of the heavens as his gaze lazily landed on a tranquil raven haired man whose features rivaled the looks of the gods; Sakusa was reading a book, filling the earthy toned home with sounds of him flipping pages with a slight touch of his fingertips.

Atsumu scrutinized the methodical man who minimized surface contact as much as possible while wearing glasses that framed his face perfectly as it sat on top of the bridge of nose, enhancing his ethereal features that made Atsumu's heart a beating mess again—

“What's wrong?”

_ Ah– I'm caught staring. _

Sakusa's voice was like a warm blanket that cloaked Atsumu during drizzling days, but this time, hints of worries resided in his tone, though his question sounded more like a statement with his monotonous voice. 

Perhaps, Atsumu didn't need to turn into a fox to be able to hide the emotions he was trying to lock inside, after all, he's like a dam bursting open; he didn't have any troubles revealing his feelings, instead, he has troubles with keeping those emotions in, and so, Sakusa's blazing gaze pierced his soul to be able to see every clandestine.

He had done this multiple times, and he  _ never _ failed.

Atsumu felt his penetrating eyes boring through his body, almost perturbing him as his fox form curled up as if to form a ball; the sudden action earned a twitch in Sakusa's eyebrows, leaving the book he was reading to sit on the mattress, “I am definitely not fine with you turning into your other form on the  _ bed. _ ”

Atsumu knew that; he could clearly see the slight annoyance in Sakusa's features, and he also know that he would love to avoid  _ germs _ as much as possible, and that fact served as an explanation to why the fox went to the furthest corner of the olive green bed— but such an action didn't please the ravenette at all.

Sakusa, with a little bit of hesitation in his movements, held out his hand towards the tiny animal, wanting to  _ touch _ him, because he knows— he knows why he decided to shift into a fox first thing in the morning. Atsumu was having  _ doubts _ , troubles, and Sakusa could see all of them swirling in his glistening golden eyes.

Atsumu was astonished. It was unusual for his lover to engage in a physical contact with him; he was quite unsure, restless gaze landing on him from time to time before Sakusa nodded, reassuring him, and so, he felt himself ecstatic as he took the opportunity to place his head on the ravenette's palm that instantly washed him with its peculiar warmth.

Sakusa's hand flinched under the touch, making Atsumu recoil, but before he took a step back, Sakusa muttered,  _ it's okay. _ Then receiving a positive sound from his fox that lifted the heavy corners of his lips by a mere millimeter.

Atsumu was a tiny fox; too small for the wild environment, but he fits perfectly in Sakusa's once somber heart; the sooty haired man used his spare hand to pat his lap, and this time, Atsumu hastily grabbed this chance to rest his figure on his thighs,  _ thank god, Osamu didn't kill me for stealing his food, bless him. _

Atsumu felt the heavenly bliss crawl across his body— and such feelings intensified when he felt Sakusa's slender, gentle fingers running through his fur again and again, letting out delighted noises; Sakusa's repeating actions had a message to it, something Atsumu wouldn't get, and with that, he knew he had to say it.

The ravenette's movements halted, though his hand was glued still on Atsumu, 

_ “I'm not going anywhere.” _

He spoke softly as his gaze filled with adoration he had for the other remained trapped in Atsumu as the latter suddenly shifted his position to be able to see the familiar pair of dark hazy eyes that were  _ brimmed with love that overflowed. _

Atsumu was silenced.

Atsumu had never met anyone who loved him as much as he loved them, and perhaps, Sakusa loved him a little too much, not that it was a bad thing,  _ it's a good thing,  _ really, because Atsumu was willing to love him more than he did a week ago, yesterday, an hour ago, or even just a second.

Perhaps, there was no need to worry after all.

With thoughts that replaced his melancholic ones, the fox felt himself in utopia as his eyes showed a glint of elation, nudging Sakusa who understood what he was trying to say, “You want to turn back into your human form now?”

The fox nodded enthusiastically; that was Sakusa's cue to wrap Atsumu with a brown fuzzy blanket, knowing he'll end up bare in his lap once he shifted.

Sakusa's dark orbs showed the thinnest slits as the blinding scintillation stung his eyes when Atsumu transformed into his human body. _ Why do they all need to be so damn bright. _

Sakusa felt the scarlet roses in his cheeks blooming as it spreaded across his face, feeling the familiar warmth against his body; human Atsumu with his fox ears remaining has his twinkling eyes kept on the ravenette who seemed to have his soul sucked out off his figure,

_ “Omi…!” _

Atsumu exclaimed as if they hadn't seen each other for a long time, rapidly wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his bare chest against Sakusa's clothed body as he also draped his legs around his waist, before burying his face deep into the crook of Sakusa's neck; his nose drew in his sandalwood scent that flipped his stomach in some sort of way.

Atsumu sunk his skin deeper into his, before realizing something important that made him pull back with his widened eyes, “Ah! Omi– uhm,  _ was that physical contact too much? _ ”

“It was.”

“Oh.”

Atsumu couldn't deny it, though he had asked that question, he was expecting for the other to disagree, considering he has been showing his sweet sides to him ever since he woke up from his slumber, but hearing such a response made him crestfallen again, gaze wandering around the house as he didn't want to look at Sakusa with embarrassment written all over his face.

“It was too much _ , but it's okay. _ ” Sakusa flashed him a barely-there smile as he ran his hands through his sun coloured locks, pulling him back into the warm swaddle of his chest and arms, “Because we'll do this a lot.”

_ It was too much, but give me more. I am ready to give you my everything. _

He eminently wanted to say those words. However, Sakusa wasn't the type of person who releases such meaningful sentences, instead, he lets Atsumu feel it through his subtle yet genuine actions.

_ Sakusa loves silently. _

Atsumu could feel his heart thumping as Sakusa inhaled his morning dew aroma with his eyes shut close, pressing his slender fingers hardly against his scalp that earned a delighted hum from the blond as his warm breath ghosted around his neck, “Okay… get off now, I'll get you some clothes.”

Hearing that made Atsumu glower at him; his jaw clicked,  _ “I'm not moving. Your lap is comfortable.” _

Sakusa sighed, biting his bottom lip to prevent its corners from spreading further, wanting to maintain his calm, placid exterior as his hand found its way up to Atsumu's fox ears, stroking it, making the blond flinch at the sudden touch as his skin heated up, rivaling the colour of the deepest stark red roses.

Atsumu pouted, “Omi…  _ bad… _ ”

Sakusa snickered as he relished the view presented before him, seeing Atsumu all flustered ignited something within him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead after placing some of his blond locks behind his ear. 

Sakusa's fingertips that grazed his face sent tingles across Atsumu; it intensified when he felt his lips land on his reddened skin, especially when Sakusa pulled back with his gentle gaze and a smile that enraptured Atsumu.

The blond plastered himself a smirk,  _ “Omi, yer surprisingly clingy…” _

“Oh? Is it bad?”

“Nah! I love it.”

Sakusa's blazing gaze accidentally fell on Atsumu's bare chest—  _ ah _ , he completely forgot that his lover was sitting on his lap unclothed, only having a large piece of fabric covering him, making his eyes squint as he took both ends of the olive green blanket, pulling them together to be able to drape Atsumu's body properly.

Then, he gazed at his blond lover whose golden eyes remained settled on him as if asking for something, and Sakusa, as usual, understood his silence, causing him to release chortles that melted Atsumu's heart. Sakusa pressed his lips against his significant other's pinkish ones; a kiss that only lasted a second, but he did it again,  _ and again,  _ twisting Atsumu's insides as if it was the easiest thing to do.

Atsumu giggled, basking in the ravenette's unusual affection. “Alright, alright, I'll get off now!” 

The blond drawled as he got off Sakusa's lap at a rate slower than turtles, not wanting to separate their intertwined hands, before Sakusa's brows knitted when his back faced the bare blond;  _ of course, _ behind every action of his lies a reason he wouldn't bother telling his other half.

Ever since he saw the stirring emotions of dejection and fear in Atsumu's golden orbs, a thought had lingered in his mind; Atsumu wanted him to stay, if possible,  _ forever, _ that's what the ravenette wanted as well, but he knew,  _ he couldn't. _

Atsumu is a forest spirit, someone who had lived for a very,  _ very _ long time, and would continue to do so— Sakusa is human; one day, his ebony hair will turn into glistening silvers as his pale skin would forms wrinkles, peeling and cracking due to old age. 

_ He didn't have all the time,  _ Atsumu knew that too.

Sakusa sighed, fingertips tracing the layer after layer of monotoned garments, before halting to pluck out the clothes he had chosen, sparing Atsumu a glance; his cheshire like grin greeted him as he wrapped himself with an olive green blanket, patiently waiting for his lover to come back to his arms— such a view caused chaos in Sakusa's chest, gazing at the blond with his mundane look that contrasted his eyes that held unshackled adoration.

Sakusa, with clothes on hand, walked towards Atsumu sitting on the mattress while radiating a sanguine energy. “Hands up.” The ravenette ordered, wanting to dress Atsumu himself, but the blond, with his usual childish personality, shook his head as he wore a playful toothy grin.

Sakusa sighed exasperatedly, “Why so stubborn?”

Atsumu tittered, muttering a  _ just kidding _ before he lifted his arms, letting the blanket fall on his lower half as he allowed Sakusa to dress him carefully, feeling his heart dipping in warmth— He loves a sweet Sakusa Kiyoomi.

_ “Why do you keep laughing?” _ Asks Sakusa.

Atsumu sighed blithely; he drawled his words,  _ “I love ya Omi…” _

Sakusa is weak as a glass facade when it comes to his significant other, heart pumping in ecstasy that almost covered the troubles he's keeping to himself, “Yeah.  _ Me too _ . I do too.” 

_ I love you too. _

He whispered; his words barely reaching Atsumu's ears as his fox ones perked up, and for the ravenette, it was like an invitation to feel the fur under his hands again, gently rubbing it in circular motions that made Atsumu's stark red blood creep up across his skin as he lowered his head from time to time.

“Omi, yer so rude.” Atsumu bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around his waist, hiding his flushed face that made Sakusa chortle, “Also Omi… I'll put the rest of the clothes on myself, 'kay? Cuz yer mean.”

Sakusa hummed, “Okay.”

It seemed like a thousand years, before Atsumu had finished clothing himself _ , (years that he would never have). Sakusa _ sighed sharply, feeling the sudden burst of desires to abandon his responsibilities and only have Atsumu as his one and only priority, wanting to hold him in his arms again.

Thus, the moment he heard  _ ‘I'm done!’  _ his first instinct was to sit on the mattress together with his lover, feeling the bed dip lightly at the abrupt action as he felt Atsumu's widened eyes on him.

Sakusa didn't want to take anything for granted— he didn't have  _ forever, _ so he would treasure every moment, every little thing, every little smile,  _ because all of them mattered. _

Without further ado, Sakusa in his unusual self, draped his arms around the smaller figure, using his heavier weight to pull them down, earning a creaking sound from the bed and giggles from the blond, “Damn, Omi– Ahahaha, pfft–”

“Shut up.”

Then, all they heard were the chirping melody of the euphoric birds, the mollifying sounds of the trickling twinkling river accompanied by the hush of the balmy breeze that made the enormous trees sing and dance, putting their intertwined hearts in serenity as they stared at each other's loving gazes.

Atsumu's fox ears had started to fade. _ Right, _ Sakusa thought,  _ after shifting into his human form, the ears and tail would stay for at least fifteen minutes;  _ it was the fifteen minutes he cherished every time.

Sakusa pulled his body closer to him with his hand drowning in Atsumu's blond hair, sinking his skin deeper into his, making the distance between them non-existent.

Atsumu shut his eyes, feeling himself in paradise as he inhaled the familiar sandalwood fragrance, “Omi… ya sure ya wanna stay close like this? It's summer, though I don't feel heat, but ya do, cuz yer  _ human. _ ”

Hearing the last word made Sakusa unnoticeably flinch, not wanting the forlorn thoughts invade his mind; the ravenette didn't respond, instead, he planted a soft kiss on Atsumu's forehead.  _ Atsumu, this life of mine is for you to keep.  _

Then, he traced the bridge of his nose down to its pointed tip with his warm lips,

_ And my next lifetime. _

Before traveling to his scarlet rosy cheeks,

_ and the next lifetime after that. _

Lastly, Sakusa pressed his lips against Atsumu's parted ones, _ I'm willing to give them all. _

Though his words remained trapped within his thickened throat, Atsumu felt like he could grasp the meaning in those actions, and he felt the manacles restraining his flow of ecstasy came out pouring from his glistening golden eyes like a river rapidly streaming down on his cheeks as it dampened the neutral brown pillow.

Atsumu could hear a faint laugh from Sakusa who wiped the tears staining his pinkish face, “Dumbass, why are you crying? We aren't in an angst story.”

Atsumu sniffed, still allowing his tears, fall freely. “Well,  _ dumbass, _ I'm happy 's all.” He gulped, eyes boring through the ravenette, “Omi?”

“Mhm?”

“...Kiss me…? Again…?”

Sakusa sighed ecstatically,  _ okay,  _ he uttered, bathing Atsumu with his rain of kisses, pressing his lips against the skin stained by tears of elation as he felt himself blessed whenever Atsumu let out tiny giggles from time to time,  _ it was endearing, _ and such memory will stick with Sakusa for the rest of his lifetime, just like Atsumu treasuring their moment, engraving it on his mind, and it will stay there  _ forever. _

_Atsumu was beyond euphoric, because at last,_ _he found Sakusa,_ who sticked with him and faced the countless waves _together_ with him, _he found Sakusa,_ who stood by him when no else dared to, _he found Sakusa_ , who was different among all the people he had met.

Those  _ people _ dislike the hot weather, specifically,  _ summers, _ they leave the blistering places for something much more convenient.

People disliked Atsumu Miya as well, there was something about him that drove people away.  _ Was it because of the overflowing scorching love he had always given, so people always felt overwhelmed? _ Perhaps, he'll never know why, but in the end  _ they leave him, too _ .

_ Atsumu was beyond euphoric, because at last, he found Sakusa who _ was willing to rival the love he's giving him. _ Atsumu found Sakusa who was willing to give him his everything— his time, his heart, and his soul. _

_ He found Sakusa who stayed despite the weather. _

**Author's Note:**

> last line is inspired by the song wear sunscreen by peach pyramid! give it a listen!
> 
> also i hope u enjoyed this as much as i did writing it! ESPECIALLY U KEOO AHH I WISH U ENJOYED THIS BC I WROTE THIS AFTER U TOLD ME WHAT PROMPT TO USE AAAAA ILY
> 
> errors will be corrected later


End file.
